Of Witches and Ninjas
by pengu-kun
Summary: Because she could have wished for anything in the world. (EDIT [180329]:Since I've written this I've developed the idea more, but because of my mediocre writing I'll continue writing this with the first idea I had. Consider it like FMA and if I'm up to it, a remake FMA:B will follow.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Alive**

A/N: I would like to mention that I'm actually very new to this and am currently testing how well I can write through this practice story. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

When he closed his eyes he never expected to open them again. That was—until he did.  
Opening his eyes was a pain, he expected to see the white ceiling of the hospital. He was frozen stiff when he saw the grey skies instead. 'What the hell happened?' Why was he still in the middle of the battlefield, laying down no less.  
He tried moving his fingers in an attempt to test his body's limits. They moved perfectly fine. No pain shot through his arm.  
'What the hell…?' He moved his legs, dragging them up. His legs were perfectly fine. For once he noticed that it was silent save for the sound of the pounding rain and the subtle footsteps. Immediately he sat up, activating his Sharingan. He glanced around, looking at the unmoving bodies around him, keeping his face stoic until he met the gaze of pale ghostly eyes. For a moment his breath hitched, but he soon realized she meant no harm.  
"Hyuuga," he acknowledged, recovering from his previous shock. Her eyes smiled down on him, but he could see anguish evident in her ghastly gaze. Her lips were slightly parted, as if to tell him something, but she pursed them before she could betray her thoughts. She then did something unusual—she smiled at him; a soft, truthful smile. The battlefield was silent, as was he. He stopped breathing for the second time when his mind registered the silly little grin she gave him.

"Good morning Uchiha-san."


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm kind of just writing now. I don't mind the feedback, but I might not read/consider it. This is mostly because when I wanted to write this chapter I ended up writing 3 versions, but I really just want to write the idea down and make my stress go down. Regardless, thank you for reading! I hope that this chapter will be enjoyable._

* * *

 _The clear eyes I saw which reflected back my own image. Could it be? Have I ended my life so purposelessly? All I could remember was her flickering gaze. The girl that smelled like lavender who cradled me in her embrace until darkness consumed my vision. Ah, how could I not remember? Where is she now?_

He woke up startled. ' _What sort of dream was that?_ ' He wondered rubbing his eyes tiredly. At least he wasn't breaking out in cold sweat like usual. It was the middle of the night again. His back was propped up on the wall, and he sat only a foot away from the Hyuuga girl who was lying down before him. When he looked around he could barely see, but that was of no big concern. He was used to the darkness anyway. His body retained a distant sort of throb that reminded him of the girl beside him. Hinata was it? He glanced at her sleeping form. No doubt if he made an attempt to stand she would instantly awaken.

She was the girl who saved him, he was sure. Although she refused to admit it. Indeed, she was the only one who would be stupid enough to approach him. He didn't mind that. With a deep breath, he recalled his memory of a week prior.

There he was underneath the gray skies. Much like a newborn babe who had just seen the world. _'I definitely died.'_ He thought. There was no way he could have been alive. Then there she was, above him like an angel.

He had asked her time and time again. "Did you save me? Were you the one?", but he only got her smile as a reply. He couldn't tell whether he hated it or possess it. Earlier today, again, he had asked only to get another smile. He was sure it was her.

"Hinata." He kept his voice low. Only a few days earlier he refused to speak more than his usual yes or no replies. He didn't know what was in him today. He just wanted to speak. "How did you save me?" He didn't know the point in asking her. She was asleep and if she wasn't, she would've had her lips sealed. "This life of mine was made to be ended.. Don't you know?" He smirked, feeling as though the situation was more than just ironic, before going on, "What a waste of time, don't you think so?" He murmured and shifted his head to get a better look at the back and dark blue hair that faced towards him. Her breathing was slow and paced.

He heard her take a deep breath moments before— " Uchiha-san," a pause, "you should know of your own importance better than anyone else.." Ah. So she wasn't asleep after all. He was sure he would have been more startled if he weren't so tired.

"We're sharing a bed," he stated the obvious. She gave a short soft laugh. He was trying to move on from the conversation. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He definitely couldn't tell if he wanted to be who he was right now, at this current moment, beside her.

"You should go to bed," she retorted with another short laugh and waved her hand in a motion that must have meant for him to sleep once again. He never remembered her being this brave. Then again, he didn't remember seeing her around much either.

He didn't move yet. His mind was still in thought and awe about her. Ten minutes passed before she spoke again. "You are worth it." He didn't know how to feel about that.

He sat in silence until he felt like she was asleep. "You are trusting. Perhaps too trusting of me." There was no reply. "You're supposed to be a kunoichi, stupid."

The next morning, the sun broke through one of the shattered windows, but by that time he had already fallen asleep. The morning dew dripped softly into the temporary shelter they'd both hid in for the night. The skies were gray and Hinata had already woken up. She had finished cleaning herself up for the day, albeit basic cleaning. It was astonishing that she managed to move around the vicinity without the Uchiha waking up.

"Hinata," A small voice piped up. Hinata turned around to see a white cat like creature sitting atop Sasuke's head. She took a quick and hurried breath before frantically motioning for the creature to leave its resting spot. It tilted its head and paused for a moment.

"Kyuubei you shouldn't be doing that!" She whispered frantically when the creature arrived beside her. She picked up the creature. A blush dusted her cheeks. Oh, how could she be embarrassed about something she didn't even do?

"What's wrong?" It asked. Its red eyes stared at her unmoving and unfeeling.

"That's so disrespectful.. Plus if Uchiha-san knew—" There was a shuffle from the said male. She stopped whispering to stare at him for a moment. Phew. Good thing he wasn't ready to wake yet.

"He wouldn't have known. Only magical girls can see me after all."

"Still.." She wouldn't let herself be rude towards him.

"You shouldn't have taken him with you," red eyes glanced back towards the Uchiha, "You'll find out that he'll only interfere with your new duties."

"I am a kunoichi first and a magical girl second," she spoke determinedly. The creature stayed quiet.

With a huff, she moved towards the sleeping figure. She reached out to move the hair covering the Uchiha's face but was stopped. "What do you think you're doing?" Another set of red eyes laid upon her. She said nothing. "I thought it would be obvious that attacking me in my sleep would do you no good." His eyes inspected her expression and position. His hand was wrapped tightly around her wrist, but she did not move. The ring on her middle finger reflected the sun's light.

A small giggle erupted from her lips, although he was astonished by her action as soon as her lips twitched. "Who here would want to attack you, Uchiha-san?"

He blinked and tried to keep a grin at bay. Oh, she was so interesting, but there was no way he was going to give her the privilege of seeing his amusement with her. "Oh? Then what was it? Are my looks already reaching your heart?"

Her pale eyes glinted with a sort of smile he never thought he'd see. He was trying to read her, but her eyes only reflected kindness in return. "I didn't think that Uchiha-san had a sense of humor, much less one of this kind."

He released her hand and made a noise that was akin to a sigh. "What now?"

"I am departing for the nearest village soon. If Uchiha-san would like to come with I will wait for you to get prepared." He looked around at the area, checking for signs of their residence, but there were none. Hinata must have cleaned up after them.

"Let's go then."


End file.
